(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel beta-diketones substituted by an aryl-aliphatic group in which the aliphatic chain is interrupted by a cyclic group, to the preparation thereof, and to compositions and methods for the use thereof as antiviral agents.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
J. C. Collins U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,718, issued Nov. 4, 1975, discloses compounds useful as pesticidal and antiviral agents and having the formula ##STR1## wherein Ar is phenyl or substituted phenyl, Alk is alkylene of 6-10 carbon atoms and R is lower-alkyl.
J. C. Collins and G. D. Diana U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,246, issued June 21, 1977, discloses compounds useful as pesticidal and antiviral agents and having the formula ##STR2## wherein Ar is phenyl or substituted phenyl, Alk is alkylene of 3-10 carbon atoms and R is lower-alkyl.
Neither of the above prior art patents shows any compounds wherein the alkylene bridge (Alk) is interrupted by a cyclic group.